1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting a resist scattered on and attached to unwanted portions of a TAB tape (tape automated bonding) or circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A resist material is generally printed to form an insulating or protective film on a TAB tape or circuit board. This printing is performed by silk printing or the like.
In printing a resist material by silk printing or the like, the resist material may scatter on and attach to unwanted portions. The resist so scattered and attached will cause unsatisfactory turning on electricity in an electronic circuit. Even if the amount of resist scattered on and attached to the unwanted portions is small, it is necessary to detect such resist in order to prevent such a fault.